


Halloween One-Shot

by BigG1999



Series: Accidents Happen And spin offs [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Clexa, F/F, Family Fluff, Halloween, One Shot, Parents Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Parents Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Trans Lexa, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigG1999/pseuds/BigG1999
Summary: Set in the 'Accidents Happen' universe. The twins, Audrey and Jade are enjoying their first real Halloween!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... This does fit into the real story but I wanted to surprise you. So yay!  
> Jade&Audrey are Clexa's twins. Jade is a little older and a little chuckier, while Audrey is smaller and younger.  
> Oliver is Lincoln and Octavia's kid.  
> J&A are about a year and four months, while Oliver is just about eleven months.

"Come on," Clarke whines, attempting yet again to pull Jade's arm through her shirt.

Jade's face scrunches, letting out an annoyed noise at her mother’s movement.

“Sorry baby,” she sighs, giving her arm one last tug and finally getting it through.

“Ma,” she grins, reaching out and grabbing a strand of blonde hair.

“No, let go,” she coaxes the tiny hand into releasing, “Jade go find your sister. Send her in.”

Clarke sets Jade down, walking her rush out of the bedroom to find her sister. She sighs, resting against the door jam and reaching down to massage her ankles for a moment. Turning her head, she is met with her other daughter.

“Hey baby girl,” Clarke greets, picking up the slightly smaller child, “ready to get dressed?”

“That!” Audrey shouts, pointing to a hanging picture.

“You see yourself?” Clarke asks, moving so Audrey can see better, pointing to Audrey, “That’s you baby girl. See? That’s you!”

Audrey grins, pointing at herself in the picture. Clarke chuckles, pressing a kiss to the side of her head before walking back into the bedroom.

“Come on, let’s get you ready for Mama,” she says, pulling out the batman shirt.

Clarke works faster, Audrey only giving a few whines as she is gently pulled and tugged into her shirt.

“What are you doing?” Lexa’s voice questions, the door closing seconds later from the living room.

“What’ca doing big girl?” Lexa continues as Clarke grabs Audrey to greet her fiancée.

Clarke walks into the living room to be greeted by Jade on top of the toy box, laughing as Lexa who is shrugging out of her work clothes while trying to stay close enough in case the child falls. Clarke sighs, having spent all day keeping Jade distracted from the box. Green eyes meet blue as Lexa scoops Jade into her arms, walking over to her fiancée.

“Hey baby,” she greets, pressing a kiss to Clarke’s mouth before pulling away with a wince as Audrey decided to pull her braid.

“Well hello to you too, little batgirl,” Lexa grins, pressing a kiss to Audrey’s cheek while forcing her to let go of her hair, “plus we got a supergirl too?” she turns to Jade, pressing a kiss to her cheek too.

“We need to get going to Mom’s, she was just asking,” Clarke informs, stealing another kiss.

“Alright,” she sets Jade down, “go get ready to go,” she says, walking as Jade walks to her car seat, “I’m going to change then I’ll be ready.”

“Alright, I’ll get them ready,” Clarke informs, setting Audrey down and letting her go to her own car seat.

Lexa disappears into the bedroom while Clarke straps the girls into their car seats, thankful they no longer struggle against the restraints.

“Alright, I’m ready. I get Jade, you get Audrey?” Lexa questions as she walks back into the room.

“Really with the hat Lex?” Clarke chuckles, picking up Audrey’s car seat and walking out the door.

“I like it, plus it’s sure to scare some old people more than the zombies do,” she reasons, grabbing Jade and closing the door behind them.

“I’ll give you that,” she laughs, throwing a smile over her shoulder as they walk to the car.

* * *

 

“They look adorable girls,” Abby praises as they walk into the house.

“It’s all Clarke’s doing, I just walked in,” Lexa states, setting the car seat down and starting to unbuckle her.

“I just put them in a shirt. They’re just always adorable,” Clarke says, setting Audrey down and doing the same.

“Must be your genes in them,” Kane chuckles, pulling Abby into his side and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“Marcus please,” Abby blushes, lightly pushing him away as she watches her granddaughters pull themselves out of their car seats with no problem.

“Oh they’re getting so big!” she says, running to grab her camera, “we have to get pictures on the porch right now!”

Blue eyes connect with green, Clarke rolling them and Lexa offering a small smile.

“Come on girls, on the porch,” Abby coos, leading them outside.

Clarke can’t help her smile as she watches her daughters explore the small yard, Abby with non-stop commentary on how well they walk or run. Lexa wraps her arms around Clarke from behind, letting Clarke lean on her.

“How was your day?” she questions breath tickling Clarke’s neck.

“They were pretty good, my ankles are acting up again, though. How was yours?”

“Indra is letting me take a case, even though I don’t have the degree yet she wants me to do it. If it’s good enough she’ll pay me the same as she would if I had a degree.”

“That’s huge Lexa, congratulations!” she turns, connecting their lips.

“Mmm, thank you,” Lexa chuckles, pulling away as someone runs into the back of her legs.

“What are you doing pretty girl?” she questions, turning and crouching, causing Audrey to run away with a big smile.

Clarke grins, pulling out her phone and snapping a few pictures of the girls. A text interrupts the photo shoot, causing blue eyes to roll yet again.

“Ma, we gotta get going. Raven is ready,” Clarke says.

“Okay dear,” Abby sighs, “I demand hugs and kisses!” she says, opening her arms to the girls.

They both look at her, no trace of a smile. Slowly, Jade takes a step back before running to the door where her car seat is on the other side. Audrey tilts her head at her sister, then runs to Lexa.

“Sorry Abby, they don’t even give me kisses half the time,” Lexa says, scooping up Audrey and opening the door for Jade.

Abby stands, wiping off her knees and pulling Clarke into a hug.

“I love you baby girl,” she whispers.

“I love you too mom,” Clarke smiles, hugging back.

Abby pulls away, her hands finding Clarke’s cheeks, taking her in.

“He would have been so proud of you Clarke.”

Clarke smiles, looking over Abby’s shoulder and seeing Kane helping strap Jade into the car seat, “I think he’d want you to be happy too.”

Abby turns, looking at the unfolding scene, then pulling Clarke into another hug before Lexa and Marcus come out the door with two children.

“Goodnight Ma,” Lexa says, putting Audrey in the car.

“Night my best daughter,” Abby says, laughing at the offended look on Clarke’s face.

Clarke pretends to be offended, but it doesn’t last long as Jade starts waving from her car seat, making her heart melt once more.

* * *

 

“Oh my god, they got so much candy!” Raven says, looking at the huge pile of candy in the middle of the floor.

“That’s what happens when we go around half of the town with the three cutest children there are,” Octavia shrugs, looking over to where the said children are sleeping.

“I’ll say. So how are we dividing it up?” Clarke questions, eying the full-size bag of skittles that are Lexa’s favorite.

“I was thinking like we normally do?” Raven questions.

“Yeah that works,” Octavia says with a nod.

“And how is-” Lincoln's question is cut off as Clarke lunges for the skittles, dodging the other outstretched hands.

“They fight for it,” Lexa supplies with a chuckle, watching as Clarke grabs a handful of fun sized Milky-Ways.

“Where was I last year for this?” Lincoln asks with a chuckle.

“If I remember correctly you forbade Octavia from lifting a finger for the last three months of the pregnancy,” she supplies.

“He turns one next month,” he grins, looking at his son draped on the couch passed out.

“I had that one!” Raven whisper-yells at Octavia, who is holding a box of Thin Mints.

“Don’t have it now, do you?” she taunts, yelping when Raven throws herself at her.

“Oh my god,” Lexa rolls her eyes, chuckling as Clarke uses the fight to steal some more candy from their unguarded piles.

“Clarke, we should be leaving soon,” Lexa says, providing the perfect escape before she gets caught.

* * *

 

“So?” Clarke questions, her hand playing with nude abs.

“So what?” Lexa asks, her hand running down the blondes bareback.

“Did you have fun?” she questions, adjusting herself on Lexa’s shoulder to see her face.

“I always have fun with you Clarke,” Lexa smiles, shifting so she is laying on her side facing Clarke.

“I know, but…”

“Anya’s only gone for a few months. I’ve gone years, I’m okay baby. Besides, now I have you and our beautiful daughters to keep me happy.”

“Are you? Happy, I mean.”

“Yes. Are you?”

Clarke nods, leaning in and connecting their lips. It’s tender with no promise of more. Lexa’s hand finds a bare waist, her thumb stroking the soft skin as the kiss lingers.

“I love this, just lying here with you,” Clarke admits to Lexa’s lips, their foreheads connecting as green eyes open.

“Clarke Elizabeth Griffin.”

Clarke raises an eyebrow, waiting for more. Lexa just smiles, pulling her body closer and wrapping an arm around the blonde, her nose taking in her shampoo.

“That’s all you’re going to say, my name?”

Lexa nods into her shoulder, breathing deeply.

“I love you so much dork,” Clarke mumbles, wrapping her arm around Lexa and relaxing.

“I love you,” she responds, allowing herself to fall into a deep sleep.


End file.
